


Bringing Family Home

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: When the cadets are sent out to their new families, Cody doesn't expect to bring one home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from Tumblr, some time ago. Both the inspiration and the follow-up art can be found [at this post.](https://akelia101.tumblr.com/post/151088150775/mortefran-bow-weaver-mortefran-big-vod) Tumblr user "mortefran" created both.

When it came time to escort the cadets, and younger ones, off Kamino to new homes, Cody had never thought he’d take one home. After all, they already had Numa to teach and nurture; did the squad need its own vod'ika? The answer, it turned out, was yes, as the boy that shyly called himself Pep had shadowed Cody through the entire movement. Somehow, he’d figure out the best way to tell the General before they actually made it back to garrison.

Fortunately, Pep was as charming with Obi-Wan as with Cody, and from first meeting, Cody knew they had a family of their own. He watched his beloved general kneeling in front of the young cadet, Pep's hands exploring the beard that was so odd to his eyes, and smiled softly.

Obi-Wan matched that expression when he looked up, before opening his arms to Pep, sharing a welcoming embrace.


End file.
